Faith in Life and Love
by Ketsueki no Kuki
Summary: Takes place during episode "Faith", but occurs after "Route 666" May WInters was really just an encyclopedia of all things that go bump in the night. She was relatively useful. She was also Dean's girlfriend. Until he cheats on her, of course. It was expected, though. He's too attractive be to tamed. But then he gets electrocuted and has a month to live. It's hard being her.
1. Chapter 1

My first Supernatural Fanfic. This is sort of weird, though. In this, "Faith" occurs right after "Route 666". Also, Dean has a girlfriend (the OC). Just to clear up any confusion.

* * *

He was perfect. His smile was rare, but bright. His chocolate and emerald hazel eyes deep with sorrow, yet so beautiful. He was rude, yet caring. There was a spark in his eyes when they hunted down the supernatural. His eyes would fill with excitement and hate, passion would burn and you could see it so clearly. Everything about him seemed to be absolutely perfect.

But he was human. Humans have flaws, and God, had she wished she remembered this when she met him. When they first met, he was perfect. And even as their relationship went from acquaintances to friends to lovers, she still thought he was perfect.

Now though… now she can see how wrong she was. The man who appeared perfect was but a sin in disguise. She was worried about him and this girl, Cassie, an old friend of his. He had gone to talk to her about an hour earlier, but he hadn't come back. Knowing their line of work, she thought he might have gotten kidnapped or hurt or was in trouble. She should have known better. In theory, it was her fault. She left her boyfriend alone with his beautiful ex-girlfriend. Yes, she knew Cassie and he had dated, but she trusted Cassie. She trusted him.

That trust shattered when she opened the door and saw the two naked and on top of each other. God, she went through so many emotions in that second. Shock, anger, sadness, and despair. So many things in between, too. She had put too much trust in him. He was handsome, she knew that and so did he. Cassie was beautiful, and they all knew that. And they had a thing a few years ago. How could she have thought that he and Cassie wouldn't do anything?

She was so stupid. Dean spotted her the second she opened the door, and the blood instantly drained from his face when he saw who it was. His girlfriend stood in the doorway, looking down at him with tears beginning to fall as he lay naked over his ex-girlfriend on her couch. He saw her eyes open wide with shock, before a snarl curled her lips up, and then the tears came. He was always amazed at how many emotions women could go through in mere seconds.

At being caught, Dean quickly stood, rushing through his brain to try to find some excuse. She wouldn't have any of it. One petite hand was held up to stop any of the rubbish she knew was about to sprout from his mouth.

"Don't." She said simply, but sternly. Her eyes had closed, trying to hide her pain. Cassie had since sat up from the couch, covering her naked body with an afghan.

"It's fine," She forced out, still not opening her eyes. Her hands clenched into fists at her side. "I know you two have history, and I… I don't want to get in the way of that." It was lie. She wanted nothing more than to get in the way of their relationship… but she knew that wouldn't solve anything. Dean clearly wanted to be with Cassie more than he did her, so that's what she was going to give him.

"I wish you would have just told me, but… just be happy." And with that, she left, running out the door and down the street. She wanted to get away from the newly happy couple as soon as she could.

"May!" Dean called for her, shouting her name, but she didn't look back. She turned into an alley, a shortcut to the motel, and she was out of his sight. Having watched her disappear, Dean moved away from the door, grabbing his clothes and putting them on.

"What are you doing?" Cassie asked, resting a hand on his bare shoulder. He knocked it off rudely, giving her a glare as he buckled his belt.

"Going after her." He said as he pulled his shirt over his head. Cassie put her hand back on his shoulder, only to have it knocked off again.

"She said we could happy, Dean!" Cassie cried out, walking towards the door as Dean began to stalk out of it. He didn't look at her, but continued out the door.

"You're not the one I want to be happy with!" He shouted. He heard the door slam behind him, but he didn't look back. He needed to find May. He needed to work things out… somehow. He could lie or something. It doesn't matter. He needs her back.

* * *

He thought she might have gone back to the motel, but when he arrived at the room they shared, his brother included, she wasn't there. Oddly enough, neither was his brother. Sam wasn't one to go off venturing alone without telling anyone or leaving a note.

While Dean had made his way to the motel room, May walked around the city, trying to find a nice and quiet place to just think. She knew if she went back to the motel, Dean would find her and try to apologize. She couldn't be near him, not yet. So she wandered.

She didn't even know what town they were in. After traveling with Sam and Dean for a while, you start to just not care. It doesn't matter where you are, so long as you're doing what you need to do. She never paid attention to the signs they passed when they were driving, they passed so many. Never asked what state they were in, because it didn't matter. Sam and Dean would do their hunting, and she'd be there to patch them up.

At first, she had simply tagged along because of her knowledge of the supernatural, but as she realized what a dangerous job hunting them was, she learned some basic medical training. Her father always asked why she decided to study mythology and cryptology, and after a while, she began to doubt her decision.

And then she met Dean.

If she hadn't chosen to study monsters and mythical creatures and such, she never would have met him, and she certainly wouldn't have begun to date him.

Now though… now she wishes she had taken her father's advice and studied criminology in college. Maybe then she wouldn't have to suffer through this heartbreak. Her thoughts came to a halt when she ran into something. Standing to attention, she saw that she had zoned out completely and walked right into a fence. She was about to turn around and continue her search for some place quiet, but stopped when she saw a sign on the fence.

_**'No Trespassing'**_

She must have been with Sam and Dean for too long, for she was already climbing over the fence before she even had time to think. The sign meant she shouldn't be on the other side of the fence, but it also meant other people wouldn't be there. It would be quiet and private, just as she wanted.

The fence was blocking off a long dock. It didn't look too old, but it had seen it's days. Sturdy enough to walk on, though. She took her time walking down the wooden dock, looking straight ahead at the water. It looked like a large lake, but she didn't know. She didn't know what state they were in, so it could be the sea. Once she arrived at the end of the dock, she sat down at the edge. It was tall enough that she could let her legs dangle and still be about a foot above water.

Resting her hands on the wood behind her back, she took a deep breath. It was relaxing. The sun had just set, a cool breeze running by, brushing through her light brown hair and pulling it with the wind. It was quiet, content. This was just the place she was looking for.

Looking out into the water, May began to relax. She was still depressed and angry, but she knew these feelings wouldn't help. Experience had taught her that anger and sadness solved nothing, that they only caused more problems. Her father had taught her to find somewhere quiet and lonely when she was sad or angered. He told her that finding solitude would help ease her emotions so she wouldn't hurt herself or anyone else.

She missed him. She had been away from him for months, and hadn't even called him. She had time, but… time got away from her. She was always distracted. There was always a monster to hunt or a brother to patch up… or Dean, who would distract her with kisses every time she even thought of picking up the phone. Reflecting on the not-so-distant past just brought pain. She should have known. She should have known.

Anyone could tell Dean was a womanizer omit. How could she have thought he would remain loyal to her? To think she thought they might actually last. It was embarrassing how childish she had been. To expect loyalty from someone like him.

_'No,'_ She thought, _'Stop it. He'll be happy with Cassie for a little while and then move on. He's not your problem anymore.'_ She tried to convince herself.

With a sigh, she vanquished any and all thoughts of Dean from her mind, instead choosing to enjoy the view. Ever since she started traveling with the brothers, she had seen amazing and horrifying things. Things she never thought existed. They were always chasing after something, but it was nice to sit back once in a while. That's what she did. She sat back and relaxed.

Time had passed and the stars were shining brightly in the night sky, a full moon reflecting in the water. She was so captivated by the view, staring at the stars as if they had the answer to all her problems, that she never noticed the heavy footsteps walking up behind her. It wasn't until after the owner of the footsteps sat down right beside her, that she finally looked over.

Sam had taken a seat right next to her, sitting with his legs crossed and looking at the water. She thought he was instantly going to press her with questions or sympathies, but he didn't. They both sat there in silence and stared at the stars. May knew Sam wanted to ask what happened, but he didn't want to bother her. He was the sensitive one of the family.

"He was sleeping with Cassie." May said, never taking her gaze away from the night sky. A few seconds passed in silence.

"I didn't ask." Sam responded softly. He glanced at her, but she didn't notice, and he moved his own gaze to the sky as well.

"I know you wanted to." She said. He let out a slight chuckle. They didn't say anything else, just sat there in silence. She almost smiled out how comfortable this was, how absolutely normal it felt. This wasn't their normal, though. Their normal was hunting the supernatural; this was unusual.

She didn't know how long they had been there, and she didn't care. Laying down on her back, she looked up at the stars. The tiny lights of the sky reflected in her dark green eyes, and Sam looked at her, ashamed of his brother. Sam decided to join her, laying on his back and looking at the sky just as she was. It wasn't long before they both drifted off into sleep. For once in a long, long time, Sam didn't have any nightmares.

* * *

Okay. There it is! Let me know of any errors. I had to copy and paste this from Google Docs, so I don't know if it went through properly. Once I remember my AO3 Account, I'll be posting this there as well.

Feel free to give me criticism, just try to be polite.

Chapter two will be out soon. Review to let me know what you think! Thanks~


	2. Chapter 2

Sam woke up just as the sun was at it's highest peak. Opening his eyes to the light of day, he sat up. Laying on the wooden dock had done hell to his back, and what was worse was that they had slept there for so long. Judging by the sun's point in the sky, it was noon. He had just spent the night on a dock with his brother's girlfriend, well, _ex_-girlfriend.

Grunting from the pain that flashed through his back, his bones already sore, he looked over to the above mentioned girl, seeing her sleeping in peace. Though he didn't want to disturb her, they really should get back to the motel. Dean was probably worried sick about the both of them. His large hand lightly grazed her arm, gently waking her. He watched as her emerald green eyes fluttered open, before slamming shut again as the light streamed into them.

Eyes still closed in attempt to block the sun, she sat up and held her hand over her eyes before opening them once more and letting out a yawn. She was surprisingly well rested, and it was a welcome relief. She didn't care if her back was going to hurt later. She had a long, dreamless sleep, and was glad for it.

"What time is it?" She asked, looking at her surroundings through squinted eyes. This place was entirely different in the light of day. It wasn't as quiet, but it was still peaceful. The only sound was the birds chirping. She wondered why this place was blocked off. There were no homes inside the fenced area, just this dock.

"Noon, I think." Sam answered as he stood, holding a hand out to her once he was on his feet. She took it gratefully and he helped her up. Both of them winced at the crack that sounded from her back. She was definitely going to be sore, but it was worth it to get a good night's sleep without any more drama from Dean.

"We should get back." He mentioned, looking at her. He figured she probably wasn't very keen on seeing Dean again so soon, but he had to be worried. He might not always show it, but he cared. Yet… despite being his brother, Sam honestly didn't have a clue why Dean would cheat on May. He knew that if he asked Dean directly, he wouldn't get an honest answer. That made him feel bad. He couldn't help May, or give her any answers.

"Alright." May replied without the slightest bit of hesitation. It surprised him. He thought she'd be grudging to see the guy that cheated on her only the night previous. She seem to notice his surprise, and shook her head.

"I'm not going to make things weird. Dean can be happy with Cassie…" She began to frown, Sam could see it, but she stopped herself, instead keeping a blank expression, "...and I'll continue to help you guys. Purely platonic. It'll be like we never even dated." She wished they hadn't. Maybe if they had just been friends and stayed friends, this wouldn't have hurt her so badly. But now she was over the pain. She knew you can't keep sobbing over a boy. She sucked all her negative emotions in and she sure as hell wasn't going to let them out.

"Alright." Sam spoke as they began walking back down the dock, "I don't think Dean will think of it that way." He muttered to himself.

They made their way back to the fence, first checking to make sure nobody would see them, before climbing back over to the other side. Sam led the way back to the motel, and they walked in silence. He thought May might need some time to prepare how she was going to deal with Dean, but she didn't. She figured it all out last night. How was she going to deal with Dean? By acting like they never even dated. Eventually, things will go back to the way they were before they started dating. She hoped so, anyway. It was really the only reasonable thing she could do.

May couldn't just leave the brothers alone. Whether they liked it or not, they needed her. She had information their father's book didn't have, and she was the only one that could patch them up without them going to the hospital. She couldn't abandon them just because she wrongly trusted one of them. She wasn't that kind of person.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the door. Sam hesitated, his hand on the doorknob, wondering if May would really be alright with this. She nodded at him, and he opened the door. They stepped in the room and Sam looked around for his brother, but he wasn't there. Now it was Sam's turn to be worried about Dean.

Seeing that Dean wasn't in the room, May let out a sigh of relief, before crashing on the bed, which reminded her of another problem. Ever since they started dating, Dean and her had shared a bed. They never _did_ anything, though Dean would wake her with a kiss, they never did more than that. Not just because Sam was in the bed next to them, but because they simply hadn't. It never came up, which now strikes her as odd.

Then it hit her. Dean didn't _want_ to sleep with her. The realization brought all her negative emotions back, and she struggled to keep them in, biting her lip in attempt to keep from crying out. All he did was kiss her, he never even tried to get her naked, yet one day with Cassie and they're both naked and on the couch. She wondered why he even bothered dating her. She wasn't going to leave them if they broke up like normal people.

"Dean can sleep on the floor tonight." Sam stated, having recognized that she had worried about their bed situation. She let out a small smile. Sam was such a sweetheart, even to his brother's ex-girlfriend. She thought of the fight Dean and Sam would get into over who had to sleep on the floor, the fight ending a rock-paper-scissors match that Sam would win.

Hours passed and the day had turned into night once again, and Dean still hadn't returned. Sam and May would sit and chat, or they would rest or play a card game. Sam's muscles were still killing him from last night, and just as he began to stretch, trying to ease the pain that was caused by sleeping on the wooden dock, the door burst open. In the doorway was Dean, clad in the same thing he was wearing, or rather, wasn't wearing, last time May saw him. His eyes were wide and he was panting and sweating.

"Where the hell have you been!?" He demanded, pushing Sam aside and stalking over to May, who had since sat up from the bed. She wanted so badly to snap at him, to yell at him for hurting her. How dare he ask that after he cheated on her? How dare he yell at her after he shoved his tongue into another woman's mouth? But no. She couldn't. Wouldn't. It would only bring back the pain, and she couldn't deal with that. Counting to three, she remained calm.

"I wandered. Fell asleep outside." She answered, her voice calm and her expressions blank. His eyes narrowed into a glare, and he growled.

"I've been searching this town all night and day for you!" He snapped, when a large hand appeared on his shoulder. Sam rested his hand on his brother, trying to calm him down. May remained unphased, but Dean drew back from her, closing his eyes in an attempt to relax. After feeling he had calmed down, Sam withdrew his hand.

"We were down at some dock. We fell asleep there." Sam told him. At this piece of information, Deans eyes lit up and he became absolutely furious. Once again, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You didn't bother to tell me?" He asked, his voice strained with anger. His eyes remained closed and he tried to settle down again, but he was still outraged.

"It's over now, Dean. Getting mad about it won't solve anything." Sam told him.

"The hell it won't!" Dean shouted, "I've been worried sick about you." He cried out, nearly pleading, looking at May with big eyes. She had to bite her lip again. She couldn't forgive him, nor could she forget. But she could pretend it never even happened in the first place. That was all she could do.

"Everything is fine." May responded, not letting him get to her. Something settled in to his mind, and he went blank. He realized what she was doing. Acting like it never happened. Like_ they_ never happened. His heart sank. She wasn't going to forgive him for this… but he'd be damned if he didn't get her back. He was still angry, but he didn't want to be angry at her, so he walked away, into the bathroom. He didn't say anything, no one did.

After a few seconds, the water began running, signalling that he had decided to take a shower. Sam shook his head. His brother always took a hot shower when he was angry like this. With a sigh, May looked at the time. It was past midnight, and all the anger made her tired.

"Turn around, will you? I need to change." May asked, walking over to her duffle bag of clothes, pulling out her flannel pajama pants and green tanktop. Sam nodded, muttering a 'sure' as he turned around and faced the window, giving her the privacy she needed to change.

Once she was finished changing, she let Sam know he could turn around. When he did, he saw her reaching into the closet, pulling out a large spare blanket and tossing it on the floor. She took the pillow Dean slept on from her bed and threw it next to the blanket. Sam couldn't help the grin that worked it's way onto his face when he saw her move her own pillow into the middle of the bed, before crawling in to it and laying sprawled out, purposefully hogging the entire bed. She was making it clear Dean was not wanted near her bed.

Deciding Dean could find his own way through the dark, Sam shut the blinds and turned out the lights, crawling into his own bed. It wasn't long before May fell asleep, but Sam was still awake, waiting for his brother's reaction to having to sleep on the floor. The water in the bathroom turned off, and a few minutes later, his brother emerged from the lightened room, wearing nothing but a pair of red pajama pants. He instantly spotted the pillow and blanket at his feet, and his eyes traveled to the bed he had laid in the night previous, only to see his girlfriend, he refused to think of her as an ex, sprawled out across the entire mattress. A clear sign she didn't want him there.

"Goddamnit." Dean cursed in a whisper, eliciting a hidden smile from Sam, before he laid down on the ground, pulling the scratchy blanket over him and mumbling something incoherent. Dean swore that he would get May to forgive him, no matter the cost. He just had to get her to talk about things, so that he could explain himself. But he knew she wasn't ready for that. He just wondered how long he would have to wait.

* * *

Please let me know of any errors so I can fix them! Thanks! Also, reviews would be much appreciated, including guests! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside~


	3. Chapter 3

May was the first to wake up the next morning, her eyes flashing open to meet the alarm clock that read six o'clock. Everything that had happened the last two days had been awful, and she was emotionally tired from it. She just had to keep convincing herself that eventually, everything would be right again.

Stifling a yawn, May sat up from the bed. It was so much better than the dock she had slept on the night before. Seeing Dean sprawled uncomfortably on the floor, she frowned. Shaking her head and reminding herself to just pretend, she walked over to her bag and pulled out some clothes. With her clothes in her arms, she stepped over Dean and made her way to the bathroom.

She turned to water in the shower on, holding a hand out to test the temperature as she adjusted the nozzles. Finding a temperature she liked, she undressed before stepping into the shower. She didn't think as she washed her hair and body, shaved her legs and went about her normal routine. It wasn't until she was ready to get out, that something overwhelmed her. With the warm water pouring onto her head, down her body, she did something she promised herself she wouldn't do. She cried.

One tear dripped down her cheek, clashing with the water from the shower. That one tear opened a gateway. She couldn't stop them, the tears flowed. She covered her mouth to keep from sobbing, knowing that Sam and Dean could probably hear her. She couldn't let them know how broken up she was about this. She had to hold it in, but she couldn't.

The tears already flowing, she decided she would give herself this one time to let it go. So she cried. She cried about Dean, about her father whom she hadn't seen in so long, about her mother who died when she was five, about everything. All the sadness she had been bottling inside, trying not to show, came crashing out. Her bare back pressing against the glass wall of the shower, she slid to the floor. Pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around her body, she buried her face into her knees and let it all out. She began to sob, weeping for the first time in ages.

She tried to keep it quiet, but Dean heard her. With guilt in his heart, he rested his head against the bathroom door. He couldn't believe what he had done. He had never felt so much regret before. He felt awful. He had to get things back to the way they were. He had to explain to her, to get her to forgive him. He needed her back.

May didn't know how much time had passed until she ran out of tears. She didn't really care, either. The once burning water had now turned cold, and she knew it was time to get out. Standing, she let the cool water rush on her face, ridding herself of any tear marks that may reside, before turning the water off.

With a deep, choked breath, she grabbed a clean towel from the rack and began to dry herself, before wrapping it around her body. She stepped out of the shower and walked over to the sink. She wiped her hand across the fogged mirror, clearing a space where she could see herself. She looked awful. Despite the last minute of cold water, her face was still red and puffy, something that would go away in a few minutes. But she felt good.

It felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She hadn't cried in years, and never like that. Her father always told her to hold her tears and sadness and anger in; that releasing it would only hurt her more, but she felt great. She wanted to laugh at this feeling. She was crying hysterically just minutes ago, and now she felt fine. Better than fine.

With a small smile, she picked up the motel hairdryer and began to dry her hair, occasionally brushing through it with her hairbrush. She felt so much calmer than she had at the dock. She felt relaxed, even though she knew the second she walked out of the bathroom, Dean would be waiting for her. She felt like she could deal with it, without anymore sadness.

Once her hair was dry, she put down the hairdryer and began to apply her makeup. She knew Sam and Dean would be able to tell she had been crying if she walked out with this face. After carefully applying her makeup, she took a good look at herself. She looked better. She didn't look happy, nor did she feel happy, but she didn't look like she had been crying, and that was enough.

With her makeup done, she got dressed, adorning a simple outfit of dark blue skinny jeans and a fitting red t-shirt with black rims. She folded her towels, hanging them up before grabbing her pajamas off the floor. She opened the bathroom door and walked forward, eyes straight ahead. She walked back over to her bag, stuffing her pajamas back in it, before she turned around for the door, but someone blocked her way.

"We need to talk." Dean demanded, standing in the way of the door, blocking her escape. She looked up at him with narrowed eyebrows. Not out of anger, but of annoyance.

"There's nothing to talk about." She told him, before pushing him to the side just enough so she could walk past him. She opened the door, walking out into the light of day. It was still pretty early, say eight or so.

"The hell there isn't." He growled, following after her as she made her way down the street.

"I told you to be happy with Cassie. I don't need an explanation." May told him, never stopping to look back at him. Even as she reached her destination, entering the diner, she didn't look at him. At the 'seat yourself' sign, she took a seat at a booth near the door, Dean sitting across from her, forcing her to look at him. She rolled her eyes, grabbing a menu that rested against the condiment container, opening it to the breakfast side and looking at her options.

"Cassie isn't the one I want to be with!" He shouted. Looking around, he noticed there weren't any other customers, and all the staff was in the kitchen. He was glad, but he still would have shouted it if there were other customers.

"Dean," May sighed, before looking up from the menu, staring into his hazel eyes, "I don't want to hear it. I'm fine. You can be happy with any girl you want." She told him, honestly. She meant it. She wanted him to happy, but… she didn't want him to showcase his happiness around her. She didn't want to see him happy with another woman. That wasn't too much to ask for, was it?

"Then let me be happy with you." He pleaded, resting his big hand atop of hers. She pulled it away, cursing herself for hesitating. She didn't respond to him. She didn't know what to say. She wanted to be happy with him, she wanted to be with him. But she couldn't be. It would only cause more heartache. Seeing as she wasn't going to reply, he left angrily. Slamming the wall with his fist on his way out, frightening the young waiter that worked there.

* * *

An hour later, and the two found themselves in Dean's car. She offered her usual place at the passengers side to Sam, and had taken to sitting in the back. After she had returned from breakfast, Dean was already packing their stuff into the trunk. Sam explained to her that they found a lead on a new case. Children had been going missing around the same area.

When some teenagers were scouting through an old building, they came across a pile of flesh and cloth. The police said that it was the flesh of the children, that someone had taken them and cut all their skin off, taking only the bones with them. It sickened her, but it wasn't the worst creature she heard of.

In the car, Sam decided to do all the talking, asking May questions about the creature. She was grateful, as things were less awkward when they were talking about work. The thought of just going home, leaving Sam and Dean to their own, had never even crossed her mind. She knew stuff their father didn't have in his journal. She was skilled enough to give them stitches and patch them up because they couldn't go to the hospital unless they were dying. She couldn't abandon them.

"It sounds like a Rawhead." She answered him after he asked what she thought the creature could be.

"You mean, like, the boogeyman?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow. Out of the rear view mirror, he saw her nod.

"A british boogeyman." She corrected, "It's called Rawhead and Bloody Bones. It has a head of nothing but flesh and blood. Though, the Bloody Bones part is because he's said to sit on on the bones of naughty children." She added. With nothing more to ask, Sam let the silence overcome them, and the rest of the way to their destination was filled with awkward silence. May knew they were going to be in Kansas, but didn't know where, exactly.

It was night by the time they reached the abandoned building. The second they were out the doors of the Impala, the case officially started. A scream was heard from the inside. That wasn't good. Moving towards the back of the car, Sam and Dean opened the trunk, May standing to the side. After looking over all the weapons in the trunk, Dean pulls out two tasers, handing one to Sam.

"What do you got those amped up to?" Sam asked, holding the taser in his hand and examining it.

"A hundred thousand volts." Dean replied with a grin, grabbing his own taser in his hand and holding it tightly.

"Damn." Sam laughed as he shook his head. A hundred thousand volts was a lot; more than the average power of the best electric fence there is.

"Yeah, I want this rawhead extra frickin' crispy. And remember, you only get one shot with these things. So make it count." Nodding at each other in understanding, they headed towards the door.

"May, stay with me." Sam ordered, to which May nodded. She wasn't like them. She couldn't kill one of these creatures herself like they could. She only actually went in with them incase they needed her medical assistance or her knowledge. She had proven useful in those ways, but she couldn't hold a weapon and that made her a liability.

With their guns drawn and ready to attack anything that moved, and their flashlights lighting their way, they made their way down to the basement. From the legends May knew of, the Rawhead only liked to remain in the dark. There were no windows in the basement, so it was the best place to look.

A slight rumbling sound was heard, and May jumped. Sam moved in front of her and Dean took the lead, searching for the source of the sound. It came from a small cupboard. The brothers raised their guns, pointing them at the cupboard.

"On three," Dean whispered, looking at Sam, "One, two, three!" He pulled open the door, presenting two small children hiding inside, their hands over their ears. They both looked at the three with scared and pleading eyes.

"Is it still here?" Sam asked the two children, still whispering. They nodded.

"Ok. Grab your sister's hand, come on, we gotta get you out of here. Let's go, let's go." Dean commanded the little boy, helping him out of their hiding spot. The little girl grabbed May's hand, squeezing it tightly as they made their way over to the stairs. "Alright, go!" Dean demanded, putting a hand on Sam's back and pushing him forward. May and the little girl ran up, reaching the stairs first, the little boy just behind them, and Sam behind him.

Before Sam can reach the top of the stairs, a hand latches onto his leg from under the stairs, knocking him down. The children scream in terror, rushing up the rest of the steps, tears falling from their eyes, their bodies shaking in fear.

"Sam!" Dean shouts, before aiming his taser and pointing it at the dark, where he saw the creature, but he misses the Rawhead, instead only scaring him away.

"Sam, May! Get 'em outta here!" He yells. May grabs the little boys hand as well, pulling both the children close to her. With the hand on his leg now gone, Sam stood up, turning around and tossing his taser to Dean.

"Here, take this!" He shouted, before dashing up the stairs, to May and the children. As soon as he was on the ground floor, they rushed outside, into safety.

With Dean now alone with the Rawhead in the dark, he moves around cautiously, searching for the creature. He's surprised when the raggedy, bleeding creature leaps behind him, pushing him down and causing him to lose his gun, and taser. Trying to find his fallen weapons, he glances around, before scrambling backwards over a puddle, having spotted his taser. With his back pressed against a concrete wall, his hand reaches over to grab the taser.

The Rawhead moves towards him, it's own feet splashing in the puddle of water. He could make out his horrifying features, but only barely. A tattered mass of bloody flesh, covered only slightly with a dirty brown beard. It looked as though a bear had mauled the creatures face. Dean shoots the taser. It hits the creature, shocking it with a hundred thousand volts, and the creature trembles. The electricity transferred from the creature to the water. Dean couldn't get out of the puddle in time, and he gasped, feeling the volts hit his own body. He could only keep his eyes open long enough to watch the creature fall, before he lost consciousness.

"Dean!" May cries, rushing down the stairs, spotting him passed out in a corner. She ignored the body of the Rawhead completely, instead rushing towards him. She kneeled on the ground next to him, and it didn't take her long to put the pieces together. The taser in his hand, the puddle below him, and the creature just on the edge of the water.

"Sam!" She screamed, grabbing Deans head and holding it in her hands, resting it on her legs. She looked down at him with worry, silently praying he was alright somehow.

"SAM!" She cried once more, just as the brother appeared from the stairs. He spotted Dean and rushed over, dropping to the ground. He examined him for a moment, before putting his hands under his legs and on his back, lifting him from the ground.

"We have to take him to a hospital." Sam commanded as he carried Dean's unconscious body up the stairs and out of the building. The children were sitting in the backseat of the car, hugging each other, terrified. Grabbing the keys from Dean's leather jacket, Sam set him in the passenger's seat, before getting in the drivers spot and starting the car. May took to sitting behind Dean, next to the little girl, who immediately grabbed her hand. May held it tightly, worried for both the children and Dean.

* * *

Okay. So chapter three. Don't worry, don't worry. It won't be all angst.

So again, lemme know of any errors and please review. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Let me know of any errors so I can fix them, thanks!

* * *

Sam drove as fast as he could to the hospital, praying to God that Dean would be alright. When they arrived, he picked Dean back up in his arms and rushed into the hospital. The nurses immediately saw the unconscious body and helped him onto a gurney, rushing him to the emergency room. While Sam explained a rough version of what happened to his brother to the nurse, May took the kids up to the receptionist, asking her to call 911.

The police arrived about fifteen minutes later, taking the kids in custody. In that fifteen minutes, Sam and May had worked out their cover story. Before the police could question them, Sam and May were standing at the receptionist's desk.

"Sir, I'm so sorry to ask. There doesn't seem to be any insurance on file." The reception said to Sam.

"Right. Uh, okay." Sam nodded, before digging through his wallet, removing a card and handing it to the woman.

"Okay, Mr. Burkovitz." She said, glancing at the card. She smiled at the two of them and let them know that was all she needed.

They spotted two police officers, and walked over to them.

"Look, we can finish this up later." One of the officers suggested, and the other nodded with him in agreement. Sam shook his head, "No, no, it's okay." He said.

"We were just taking a shortcut through the neighborhood. And, um, the windows were rolled down, we heard some screaming when we drove past the house, and we stopped. Ran in." Sam explained, following the story he and May had created.

"And you found the kids in the basement?" The second police officer asked.

"Yeah." May answered him. The officers smiled, "Well, thank God you did." the first one said. They shook hands with May and Sam, thanking them, before walking off. They were going to take the children back to their parents.

Seeing Dean's Doctor walk down the hall, May rushed up to him.

"Is he alright?" She asked him, her worry growing when she saw the doctor looked troubled.

"He's awake…" The doctor said, trailing off

"And?" Sam asked, walking up to the two of them. He sensed bad news.

"The electrocution triggered a heart attack. Pretty massive, I'm afraid. His heart...it's damaged." May didn't even try to keep it in this time, the tears began to flow. So many in tears in one day.

"How damaged?" Sam asked, just as worried as May was. She clenched her fists, hoping that Dean would live, that somehow he would get through this alive.

"We've done all we can. We can try to keep him comfortable at this point. But, I'd give him a couple of weeks, at most, maybe a month." Sam was the only thing keeping her from falling to her knees, with his arm wrapped around her, holding her upright. She buried her face into his shoulder, her arms wrapping around his body as she weeped.

"No, no. There's, there's...gotta be something you can do, some kind of treatment." Sam replied, his tone filled in disbelief. The expression on the Doctor's face said it all.

"We can't work miracles. I really am sorry." He said, before walking away. Sad and livid that there was nothing the doctors could do to help his brother, Sam wrapped his arms around May, pulling her even closer into a hug. It wasn't romantic to either of them. It was comforting.

Sam told May to go into the room first, that he was going to call his father, leave a voicemail and try to get in contact with some of his father's friends, see if they knew of anyways they could help Dean. She was grateful. To think that just a few hours ago she wouldn't even speak to him; now she craved to be alone with him and just talk. Just be with him.

She opened the door quietly, even though the doctor had told them that he was awake. Dean was flicking through the channels on a small tv, his finger hitting the same button to change the channel. When he heard the door open, he looked over to see who it was. He was pleasantly surprised when he saw it was May. He thought it would be the doctor again, or Sam. Though he wouldn't mind seeing Sam, May was the one he wanted right now.

"We talked to the doctor." She said, referring to Sam and herself, closing the door behind her. She bit her lip, trying to keep from rushing over and hugging him.

"Yeah, well, looks like you're gonna leave town without me." Dean replied, turning the tv off with a press of a button.

"What are you talking about?" May asked, shaking her head, "We're not leaving you here." She frowned.

"Hey, you better make sure Sam takes care of that car. Or, I swear, I'll haunt his ass." Dean remarked, completely serious. It hurt her even more to see how well he was taking this. It was like he didn't even care that he was dying, that he would be leaving Sam and May all alone.

"I don't think that's funny." May trembled, her eyes filling with tears again. She wanted to hit him, and at the same time, she wanted to hug him. She didn't know which to do, so she remained standing at the door, fiddling her fingers and holding back her tears.

"Oh, come on, it's a little funny." Dean grinned. He then noticed her red eyes and puffy cheeks, and immediately became solemn. He pats the spot next to his bed, motioning for her to come sit near her. She sits on the hospital bed, right at his side, and he looks her in the eye, seeing the tears that were about to fall. He wanted to kick himself. Twice now he had made her cry. He never wanted to do that.

"I'll be fine." Dean told her. He knew he was lying, but he had to do something make her feel better. A hand came to cup her cheek, and she leant into his touch. She smiles ever so slightly at the motion.

"I don't believe you." She quakes, her voice croaked. Her eyes close, her hand raising to rest atop of his hand that caressed her cheek. He had never seen her look so sad, so horribly broken. To think that he had caused this. It was his fault she was sad. It was his fault he was on this damn hospital bed.

Their bodies are so close. Their faces even closer. She could feel his cool breath against her skin, and she realized how much she missed this. They had only been broken up for two days, but God how she had missed him. His loving eyes, his careful touch, his soothing presence. She missed it all, and it wouldn't be much longer until she lost it again.

He pressed his lips gently on to hers, taking pleasure when she kissed him back. He missed her too. The feel of her proximity, her tantalizing lips, her soft skin… he missed everything about her. He pulled her on top of him, deepening their kiss. He pried her lips open with his tongue, pushing it into her mouth. She didn't even bother to keep him out. It just felt so right, being with him. Their minds went blank, focusing only on the kiss they shared. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it might burst. Her hand came up to lay on his chest, covered in a black shirt, right above his heart. She could feel the fast beating of his own heart, and smiled into the kiss.

Every gasp of breath only left them wanting more. He would breath in her scent, a mix of roses and rain, and become tantalized, tempted for more of her. His hands gently graced up her back, and she could feel the teasing warmth of his fingertips through the thin fabric of her shirt. Her hand found its way to his short, brown coffee hair, tangling her fingers in it and pulling him even closer.

His lips left hers, and they began to trail down the skin of her neck. She moaned his name in a whisper as he bit down on the skin, sucking on it. Her ivory skin turned bright where he sucked, his teeth punctured into her skin, small drips of blood falling, leaving a mark he was sure would last. It would leave a scar. She would always be his, even after death. As soon as he removed his mouth from her neck, she pulled him back up to her, planting her lips back onto his. Their lips moved against one another perfectly, and it just felt right. Eventually, they pulled away for breath.

"We need to talk… about us." Dean mumbled, pressing his forehead to hers. She closed her eyes and shook her head slightly.

"There's nothing to talk about." She responded.

"May," Dean sighed, but she interrupted him, "There's nothing to talk about, because I've already forgiven you." She smiled, planting another light kiss on his lips, leaving him wanting more.

"Too bad you had to forgive me when I'm gonna die so soon." Dean joked with a chuckle. May didn't find it very funny, as water began to well up in her eyes once more. Seeing this, Dean sighed again, pressing his hand back against her cheek and pulling her in for another kiss, melding their lips together, stopping her from crying. He didn't mean to make her cry. He was trying to lighten things up. Clearly it had the wrong effect.

Their kiss grew deeper, his arms wrapping around her thin waist, adjusting her so she was sitting on his lap, her legs on both sides of his hips. Her hands made their way back to his chest, resting lightly on the black fabric of his shirt. She moaned softly into the kiss, leaning deeper into it. Neither of them noticed the door open.

Sam faked a cough to let the two lovebirds know he was in the room. May, embarrassed, began to pull away from the kiss, but a hand on the back of her head forced her back into it. Dean held up a finger, still kissing May, telling Sam to give him a minute. Sam stood in the corner of the room awkwardly, trying to look anywhere but at the couple making out in front of him. A few moments passed, and they finally pulled apart, their breathing heavy. Happy and content, their rested their foreheads against one another's, enjoying the moment as they both smiled softly.

Sam coughs again to catch their attention, and this time, they both look over to him. May returns to sitting next to Dean, but he still has his hand on hers, comforting the both of them.

"I was talking to dad's old contacts, asking about anything that might help you." Sam said, once he had their attention, "A man named Joshua told me about a guy in Nebraska. A specialist. He might be able to help Dean." Hearing this, May stood up from the bed, already grabbing Dean's clothes handing them to him.

"Then we need to go soon." She said, before looking back at Dean, "Get dressed so we can get moving." She demanded. Dean grinned, watching her and Sam leave the room. He loved it when she bossed him around.

* * *

Heavy make out scene, yeah? I had a blast writing that.

Also, please know that if a guy ever cheats on you, you should really NOT take him back as easily as May did. I don't care if you're dating Jensen Ackles, if he cheats on you, dumb his ass and make him feel horrible about it.

And there is chapter four! Reviews would be great, and thanks!


End file.
